fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Reise eines Helden/Kapitel 005
Ein bewusstloser Mann lag in einem Krankenbett, als plötzlich Lee durch die Wand gekracht kam. Der Mann schreckte auf, „Entschuldigung, das ich hier so rein platze“, kam es von Lee als dieser sich erneut aufrichtete und das Krankenhaus durch das Loch verließ durch das er eben gekommen war. „Du lebst ja noch!“, stellte Urs fest und hob erneut seine Fäuste, „Black Tsukino“, wieder traf Lee und diesmal knickte auch Urs leicht ein, jedoch ging Lee nach dieser Attacke gleich in die Knie, die Brandwunde, die drei Treffer von Urs und der Kampf auf Warsi machten Lee schwer zu schaffen. „Erd Wand“, ein Wand aus Erde kam zwischen Urs und Lee aus dem Boden. Der Patient der zuvor im Krankenhaus lag, rannte zu Lee packte ihm am Arm und zog ihn ins Krankenhaus. „Verdammt wie konntest du dich mit Flottillenadmiral Urs anlegen? Der Typ ist stärker als ein Bär“, sagte der Patient der ihn gerettet hat, doch Lee antwortete nicht den er wurde durch den Schmerz bewusstlos. Als Lee wieder erwachte, war er komplett bandagiert und eine Krankenschwester lächelte ihn an, „Gut, du bist wach. Nun nimm deine Medizin“, sagte die Krankenschwester und hielt ihm eine üble riechende Flüssigkeit entgegen. Lee trank die Medizin und ihm war als würde er wieder ihn Ohnmacht fallen, als die Krankenschwester den Raum verließ, hatte Lee Zeit den Raum zu begutachten, doch da ging die Tür erneut auf und sein Retter trat ein. „Na, auch schon wach? Ich bin übrigens Kock“, sagte sein Retter und reichte ihm freundschaftlich die Hand, Lee schüttelte sie und unterdrückte einen Schmerzensschrei, da ihm seine Wunden immer noch bei jeder Bewegung schmerzten. „Wie lange bin ich denn schon hier?“, fragte Lee. „3 Tage, Urs hat dich ziemlich hart drangenommen“, antwortete Kock, „Was ich dich fragen wollte, hast du wirklich gegen Warsi gekämpft und bist du wirklich auf der Kane-Insel gewesen? Das behaupteten nämlich diese Marine-Soldaten, als die dich gesucht haben“ „Ja bin ich, war aber ziemlich knapp, jedes Mal“, gab Lee zu, „ Wegen was warst du eigentlich im Krankenhaus?“, fügte Lee an. „Nun ja das ist eine ziemlich lange Geschichte, du willst sie bestimmt nicht hören“, antwortet Kock und sah nun einen Blumenstrauß in der Ecke an. „Doch will ich, denn ich hab viel Zeit, denn ich kann mich fast nicht bewegen. Und kannst du mir bitte das Glas Wasser da geben, ich glaube die Krankenschwester hat mir Abwasser gegeben“, sagte Lee mit einem Grinsen. Nachdem Lee ausgetrunken hatte fing Kock an zu erzählen „Es war, so ich hatte mal meine eigene Crew und wir waren auf der Grandline unterwegs, doch dann sind wir der Baroque-Firma in die Quere gekommen. Wir haben ein paar ihrer Agenten platt gemacht und das hat die irgendwie geärgert. Da jedoch alle Spezial Agenten beschäftig waren, bekamen wir es mit dem ‚Krokodil‘, so heißt der Boss, zu tun. Wir sind geflohen, ich meine wir hatten es mit einem der 7 Samurai zu tun, er verfolgte uns bis in den East Blue, da wir auch nebenbei sein Casino zerstört hatten. Kurz vor dieser Insel hat er uns eingeholt und alle getötet ich bin der einzige Überlebende, ich hatte es auf ein paar Schiffsüberresten auf diese Insel geschafft“, Kock sah vor seinem geistigen Augen, das sinkende Schiff, Crocodile stand darauf und lachte, während das Blut eines Mitstreiters Kocks leise vom Harken des Samurais tröpfelte und er, Kock, immer weiter davon weg trieb, „und ließ mich hier verarzten“, schloss der Erzähler „Das ist ja schrecklich“, meinte Lee, der vom Ende der Geschichte überrascht worden war. „Ich habe mir, während meines langen Krankenhausaufhalt geschworen das ich nie wieder Pirat werde, doch vor drei Tagen als ich die kämpfen sah, als du nicht aufgegeben hast und keine Furcht hattest. Hab ich mir gesagt, wenn ich wieder Pirat werde dann nur in der Bande, von diesem Typ“, sagte Kock und ein Glimmen war in seinen Augen zu sehen. „Das heißt du willst ihn meine Crew?“, fragte Lee erstaunt. „Ja, das will ich und du wirst es nicht bereuen, immerhin habe ich von der Erd-Frucht gegessen, damit kann ich Erde kontrollieren“, erklärte Kock stolz. „Wow, na dann, Herr Vize dann müssen sie noch warten bis ich hier rauskomme“, meinte Lee mit einem breiten Grinsen, das von Kock erwidert wurde. „Na dann Käptain, dann werde ich mich mal nach einem Boot umsehen, die Marine hat deine Nussschale zerstört nachdem, du verschwunden bist“. „Verdammte Marine, kuck in meinem Beutel da müsste noch etwas Geld sein, kauf aber vorher nur ne Nussschale, denn erstens ich will nicht pleite gehen und zweitens zu zweit brauchen wir wirklich kein ganzes Schiff“, meinte Lee. Nach 2 Tagen und weiteren 10 Litern des „Abwassers“, wie Lee es nannte, wurde er aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen, fast vollkommen genesen und immer noch bandagiert, Kock der nun voller Vorfreude war endlich wieder auf hohe See zukommen begleitete seinen neuen Käptain zum Hafen. „WAS IST DAS!?“, brüllte Lee seinen Vizen an, als dieser ihm das Boot gezeigt hatte, das Kock gekauft hatte. „Das ist unser neues Boot“, antwortete Kock kleinlaut. „ES IST ROSA!“, schrie Lee weiter. „Nun ja, der Händler hatte nur noch eins und einen Farbladen gibt es hier auch nicht“, erklärte der leicht nervöse Vize, mit gesenktem Blick. „Hey, seht euch die zwei da an die haben ein rosa Boot“, rief ein dicklicher Mann mit Cowboyhut, der mit seinem Zeigefinger lachend auf sie deutete. „Erd-Turm“, flüsterte Kock mit einer kleinen Handbewegung und unter der Mann schoss ein riesiger Erd-Turm Richtung Himmel. Als sie die kläglich Schreie des Mannes von oben hörten, machte Kock eine kleine Handbewegung nach unten und der Turm zog sich zurück in die Erde. Nun stand der Mann kreidebleich und schwitzend vor ihnen, das pure Grauen zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab. „Hey, schaut mal alle her der Typ hat sich ja angemacht“, brüllte Kock hämisch, während sich Lee vor Lachen den Bauch hielt, das er sauer auf Kock war, hatte er bereits längst vergessen, und ringsum schossen Leute aus Türen um den Mann zu sehen, der jetzt knallrot im Gesicht wurde. „Das wirst du mir büßen, ich bin ein Mitglied der Carlsen-Bande und mein Boss wird euch sicherlich verprügeln“, schrie der Mann und versuchte seine nasse Hose zu verbergen, während er den Tränen nahe war. Alle Leute fingen an zu lachen und deuteten mit den Fingern auf den Mann mit dem Cowboyhut, dieser rannte zum anderen Ende des Hafens wo ein mittelgroßes Schiff lag auf dem ein kleines Haus stand.